The blood coagulation components and antithrombin III are glycoproteins. The aim of the proposed research is to define the structure of the carbohydrate chains of human thrombin, prothrombin activation fragments, prothrombin, antithrombin III, factor X, factor IX and fibrinogen. Each of the components will be investigated with respect to the linkage between protein and carbohydrate, the sequence of the sugar units and the structures and configuration of the glycosidic bonds. An ultimate goal of these investigations is to elucidate the role of the carbohydrate units in the biological activities of proteins which control blood coagulation.